Want You Back For Good
by Kelly2727
Summary: Does a fight, a UC job and a misunderstanding cause Sam to loose everything he has or can have with Andy? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I am back again with my new Rookie Blue story, this is different to my last ones so I hope you enjoying. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Summary has the storyline but just so you know Andy & Sam are engaged and living together.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

Here he was sitting in this run down bar on the other side of Toronto wondering why the hell he agreed to this UC job in the first place. For the past 3 and a half months he had spent every night here thinking back to the last time he saw her, how she walked out crying and hadn't returned by the time he had left. Over the past few months all he felt was guilt, anger and frustration all at the same time and he wondered if that was even possible. Sure they had, had their arguments over the years but this one was over something completely stupid and by the end he said something that set her off crying, something she had been doing a lot of recently and then walked out. He couldn't understand her mood swings at all which had changed just 2 weeks before, one minute she was her happy go lucky self, then she would be picking a fight and then she would just cry for no reason. He knew when she walked out that she needed some space but nothing says space more than a UC job right? This job came with having to flirt with other woman so "the boss" knew you would fit right into his lifestyle but he was struggling to do it as he couldn't get her face out of his mind whenever another woman came near him, how he wished he could kill Boyd for his timing of that night.

"_FLASHBACK"_

"_What is your problem" Andy screamed at Sam looking him straight in the eyes._

"_I don't have a problem Andy, you do! You've been having these stupid mood swings for 2 weeks now and to be honest I'm sick of it" Sam shouted back at her once again wondering why the hell she was acting like this. He seen the tears building up in her eyes and he knew she had taken what he said the wrong way._

"_So your sick of me is that it! Just going to walk away like everyone else has done in the past." She said as the tears starting falling down her cheeks, Sam sighed;_

"_That's not what I said and I've told you before I'll never walk away" he said sadly hoping this would just blow over but of course this was Andy;_

"_That's exactly what you ment Sam but you've been to scared to say it until now" and with that she turned and hurried to the door._

"_Andy where are you going, you don't have…." But the rest of his sentence went unsaid as the door slammed shut as Andy walked out._

_Sam sat for the best part of an hour at the kitchen table with a beer in hand wondering what was going wrong between them, they had been happy in fact more than happy, Andy had moved in after she said yes to marrying him but these past few weeks she had changed and that change was causing them to argue nearly every day. God he was so angry that he couldn't understand what the hell was going on. Banging on the door made him come out of his thoughts as he made his way to the door and standing there was the last person he really wanted to see at the moment;_

"_Boyd" was all he said wondering what he was doing here at 11pm. Boyd stood with a smile on his face, he knew by the tone he had caught Sam in a bad mood so he hoped this would be easy enough._

"_Sammy got a UC job for you nothing more than 2 months, you in? He asked hopeful as they would really have to go now. Sam stood with an expression on his face that Boyd couldn't read, he knew Andy needed space and he knew he did too._

"_When do I leave?" he asked hoping it would be after Andy got back. Boyd gave him a huge smile and a slap on the shoulder;_

"_We leave now buddy so get moving" and with that Boyd headed back to the car to wait on him. It only took Sam a few seconds to realise what he had just done, he had broken the one thing he said he wouldn't do and that was walking away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sam took another long sip of his beer and he came out of his thoughts, he had done the one thing that he said he would never do to her in the heat of the moment, he had made a promise to never leave her but that's the exact thing he done and for that he wouldn't never forgive himself hell he wouldn't blame Andy if she never forgave him either. He knew Boyd had caught him at a bad time and he let his emotions get in the way of what he actually wanted and that was to be lying in bed now with Andy sleeping at his side and looking forward to the future but that future looked so far away, that's if there was a future left. Sighing he finished the rest of his beer and left a few bills on the counter, he walked outside into the fresh night air hoping to clear his head but he didn't expect it to work as it hadn't worked any other night since he took this job, a job that was only ment to last 2 months. He walked along the streets towards his UC apartment all the while Andy consumed his thoughts when he got back he would do everything in his power to get her and what they had back and he vowed he would never break another promise again.

Little did the two of them know that there was a reason behind her mood swings and emotions.

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoy and up next is Andy' Pov and what's behind her mood changes and chapter 2 will be up today hopefully. The chapters will get longer as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't believe I'd had more than 2 reviews and alerts within 10mins of me posting the 1****st**** chapter so thank you. But as promised here is chapter 2 on the same day. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

Andy sat in their bedroom alone for what felt like an eternity since she found out that he had left on some assignment, "_left"_ she thought that was one thing he said he would never do no matter what and yet he had. She felt heartbroken, hurt, angry and guilty, guilty because she knew that she too had played a part of the night they had the silly fight and were she walked out but the difference was that she came back. She had thought about that night none stop since it happened and crying no-stop also, she felt the tears build up in the back of her eyes as she thought back to that night once again;

"_FLASHBACK"_

_Andy unlocked the door and walked back into this house that was in darkness, she thought Sam would have sat up and waited for her but since she had been walking around for 2 hours he'd probably gave up and went to bed. Sighing as she slipped off her shoes and walked up the stairs to their bedroom she wanted nothing more than to apologise and fall asleep next to him but as she flicked on the bedroom light all that met her was an empty bed. After heading back down stairs and walked round the house, she couldn't find a note she just put it down to the fact that he needed some space just like her and would come back when he was ready. She decided the best thing for her was to try and get some sleep something that didn't come easy at all. When she woke the next morning she was still alone and by the looks of it Sam hadn't been home all night. _

_Andy drove the truck to 15__th__ division hoping that Sam would be here as usual sitting in parade waiting on her, sure they weren't partners anymore on the job but they still had each other's back. Walking into the woman's locker room she only had 5mins before parade started so she had to hurry, she felt her heart drop even more when she noticed that Sam wasn't in is usual spot at the back of the room next to Oliver so keeping her eyes down she quickly took her seat next to Traci as Best started on pairings for the day;_

"_Nash-Williams, Peck-Diaz, Epstein on desk and McNally-Shaw" he said but not once had he looked at Andy, Andy frowned but not because she was paired with Oliver but because Sam hadn't been mentioned at all. She was about to ask but Frank beat her too it "And Swarek is on assignment and will be away for a couple of months" and at this he turned to Andy who looked like she was about to pass out. She felt Traci touch her arm but she jumped off her chair so fast that she knocked it over and fled the room running towards the locker room crying once more. _

"_END OF FLASHBACK"_

Andy was broken out of her flashback but the sound of her sniffing, she was crying again but didn't bother to try and wipe them away as she knew there would be more to come. That day in parade had been over 3 months ago and now she found herself sitting looking at the scan picture she had in her fingers watch had been taken only 2 weeks ago, as she sat looking at it the memories of that day came back to her mind;

"_FLASHBACK"_

"_She came to the division after her lunch break she really should have been over the moon at the news she had just received but she felt empty, it had been a week since Sam left but he should have been here to hear her news. Andy McNally was pregnant with Sam Swarek's baby and she felt heartbroken that she might have to go through all this alone. She made her way to Best's office knowing that the minute she told him she would be on desk duty but that didn't bother her as she would put the well-being of their child first. She knocked on the office door and saw Frank wave her in but he could tell when she entered that something was wrong;_

"_Andy is everything alright?" he asked as he quickly got to his feet and made his way towards her._

"_To be honest I should be the happiest person on this planet right not but I'm not, I found out that I'm pregnant Frank and Sam's….." but she couldn't finish her sentence and the tears broke out and she fell into the seat next to her, hands covering her face._

"_END OF FLASHBACK"_

Andy wanted nothing more than for Sam to walk through that door and for everything to go back to normal but normal will never be the same again. She was nearly 4 months pregnant and still no sign or even a word from him apart from the message he passed onto Frank and just the thought made her angry. Frank had made it his first priority to make sure that Sam needed to be pulled out a.s.a.p. but he never gave Boyd any details but the reply that came back wasn't what she hoped for, Sam was going to see out his UC job until the end no matter how long it took. Something deep down was telling Andy that Sam wouldn't say anything like that at all but with all these emotions swimming around she just didn't know what to think. But one thing was for certain as she looked down at her engagement ring was that she wanted Sam home more than anything but just that thought alone seemed like a lifetime away.

**So there you have chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. Up next another month and a bit has past but Sam returns. Will a certain misunderstanding by Sam cause more heartbreak than good? Find out in chapter 3 which will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I can't believe I've had nearly 20 reviews so far for only 2 chapters and I haven't a clue how many alerts but thank you so much & thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

Finally after 5 long months Sam was going home, the op had lasted longer than was said but it was finally over and now he found himself waiting for Boyd to take him back to 15th division for briefing and then he could find Andy and make everything alright again, hopefully. He seen Boyd walking towards him with a smug look on his face, god how he wished he could just punch him right now;

"**Ready to go Sammy?" **Boyd asked as he went to get onto the drives side, Sam just shot him a look as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"**Yeah I've been ready to go back for 5 months Boyd" **he said firmly and at that statement Boyd's head quickly turned towards Sam confusion written over his face but Sam didn't say anything else. The short ride back to 15th was the longest drive ever for Sam, he quickly went to open the door once they had parked but Boyd's voice stopped him;

"**What did you mean by your last comment?" **he asked but Boyd kept his eyes focused on the parked cars around them. Sam sighed;

"**I'm done Boyd this was the last time, I've got someone and a great future ahead of me hopefully" **and with that Sam got out of the car and walked into 15th division for the first time in 5 months.

Andy sat in the woman's locker room wishing the tears to stop falling, it had been 5 months, 5 long months since she last saw Sam and she was starting to wonder if she would ever see him again. Today she had another midwife appointment and once again she was going alone, she could have asked Traci or even Gail for that matter but no she wanted only one person to be there and again he wouldn't be. She felt awful for him having to miss so much of their un-born child growing inside of her but she had kept records of everything, at least it was better than nothing right? Sighing for what felt like a billionth time she pushed herself up of the bench, grabbed her bag and made her way out of the locker room. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she walked right into someone;

"**Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watch…."** But her sentence trailed off as she looked up and seen who it was. It was John a Rookie from 27th, they all went through the academy together but that was the last time she had seen him;

"**Andy long time no see" **John said laughing at her shocked expression; Andy was brought back to focus at his voice;

"**John it's great to see you, how have you been and what are you doing here at 15****th****?" **she asked still a bit shocked. John just chuckled still the same McNally;

"**I've been great and I'm just here to pick up some files on a joint case" **he said giving her the once over, that was when he noticed the bump **"It looks as though congratulations are in order" **he said pointing to her baby bump and smiling. Andy gave a small smile back and placed a hand on her belly and turned slightly so she was more at an angle but was unaware that someone was watching the whole exchange.

"**Yeah thanks I'm 5 months along now and speaking of my bump I best get moving as I have a midwife appointment" **she said but noticed that John's eyes had moved slightly to look behind her;

"**Well I'll let you get going, it was great to see you again and good luck for when the time comes" **he leaned down and gave her a hug before whispering in her ear **"there's someone been watching" **before pulling back. Andy looked at him confused as to what he meant so she turned her body right round and looked straight into the eyes of non-other than Sam Swarek.

Sam walked out of Frank's office with one intention on his mind and that was to find Andy, he quickly made his way down the steps but was stopped in his tracks at the scene in front of him, Andy was talking to some guy he had never seen before but it was obvious that they knew each other, he seen the guy point to Andy's stomach and he guessed she said something but what cut him more was when they gave each other a hug and he guessed the guy had seen him because what he saw next broke him altogether, Andy turned and looked straight at him and what broke him was the bump that could only mean one thing Andy was pregnant and by the looks of it she wasn't pregnant by him.

Andy's heart began to beat faster than ever, he was back finally and she felt the tears build up again just at the sight of him but before she had a chance to do anything Sam was stocking out of the division's main doors, he walked right past her and didn't say a thing. _"What the hell?" _she thought as she quickly went after him;

"**Sam! Sam please wait" **she cried after him and nearly ran into him too as Sam quickly came to a stop, he spun around to look at her and she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes;

"**Why should I wait huh? It's obvious that you've moved on probably as soon as you realised that I had left" **he shouted at her and he could feel the angry coming off himself. Andy stood confused at what he had just said _"moved on" _the hell is he talking about she thought, just as she was about to speak Sam beat her too it **"I saw you back there with that guy and it's obvious your happy with him since your pregnant" **he said as he closed his eyes and wished himself to calm down. But that last comment was enough to anger Andy and she exploded;

"**What the hell are you talking about? I haven't moved on with anyone, for the past 5 months I've been waiting for you to come home so we could sort this mess out and finally move forward. And for your information that guy back there went through the academy at the same time as me as that's the first time I've seen him since" **by now she was pacing she couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his mouth this was defiantly not what she has imagined their first encounter to be like when he finally came home;

"**And you expect me to believe that well I don't, you probably couldn't wait until my back was turned so you could find someone else" **Sam yelled.

"**You're an asshole I'm still wearing my engagement ring so why would I want to move on" **Andy spat back at him and lifted her hand so he could see. Sam just scoffed as he looked at it;

"**Yeah well that doesn't count for anything since you've probably wanted payback against Callaghan for what he did. Hell for all I know that baby isn't even…." **But the last of his sentence never came out as Andy's hand hit him across the face and before Sam had a chance to register it, he seen Andy throw the ring at his feet and take off across the car park, tears running down her face.

Oliver stood to the side and had witnessed the whole exchange, he couldn't believe what he was hearing Sam say, he was angry at him sure they had been best pals for nearly 18 years but my god Sam could be such an asshole at times. He had seen Andy slap Sam before throwing the ring at him and running off and frankly he didn't blame her at all. He decided to make his presence known by coughing to get Sam's attention and then made his way towards him;

"**It's good to see you back in one piece my friend but you're an ass. I seen the whole exchange just there and I'm sorry brother but what you said and accused her of well your wrong" **he said in a not so friendly tone. Sam just stared at him before replying;

"**I know what I saw Oliver and I meant everything I said" **Sam said staring Oliver in the eyes, Oliver just sighed and shook his head;

"**You know she's the best thing to ever happen to you in a long time and you've just thrown everything you could have had away and for that you're a bigger ass than I thought and I wouldn't blame her if she never takes you back" **and with that Oliver turned and headed back into the division not sure of the future for Sam and Andy.

**So there is chapter 3 and I really hope you enjoy. Up next another show down between Sam and Andy, Sam learns of the so called message and will Andy have proof? Well find out in the next chapter which will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts, I'm so glad there are many of you enjoying this story. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

Andy couldn't even remember how long she had been home never mind how her midwife appointment went, what Sam had said back at the division really broke her. He was the man she loved, who she had loved from the first time she met him and who she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with and probably the only man she would ever love again. But he had broken her, out all the people who she thought would never hurt her he was on the top of that list but he had. If she thought being hurt was bad after what happened with Luke well that was an understatement, this was like something ripping the heart of out you and you'd never get it back. She always said that she'd play the safe choice as then you'd never hurt but yet she did and then she played the dangerous game back when Sam was undercover and she thought finally everything could be normal and yet here she was crying, packing, hurt again and walking out on the life she loved so much. She sat in the livingroom looking around taking everything in one last time, she looked at the coffee table where she had left everything for Sam to look at of their baby from day one until now, she knew deep down she would never stop Sam from being a Dad no matter how much it would hurt to see him every day but right now she had to concentrate on herself, her baby and show Sam that he is in fact going to be a Dad. With that thought in mind she knew she had to head back to the hospital so she stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, sighing she walked out not looking back once.

Sam had been in the Penny since he left the parking lot after his fight with Andy, that had been nearly 4 hours ago and yet he couldn't get himself drunk. He was battling with himself as to why he was so harsh in the first place, he trusted her more than life itself and yet in that moment he didn't. He had let his tiredness, frustrations, anger at Boyd and guilt from that night 5 months ago all come to the surface and took it out on her which he thought would never happen. And yet it had and here he was sulking by himself, staring at the ring in his hand, her ring and he just wished the world would swallow him up. He seen a figure taking a seat beside him and new who it was the minute he heard the voice;

"**Trouble in paradise" **Boyd asked while motioning to the ring in Sam's hand. Sam placed the ring in his pocket and tried to keep his anger at bay;

"**What's it to you anyway" **he said more harshly than he intended but he was still angry at Boyd and in this moment wanted nothing to do with him. Boyd sighed he had seen Sam down before but this was not like him at all, he knew Sam had feelings for a certain bambie eyed rookie from the very start and wasn't surprised that they got engaged but he had never seem Sam this low;

"**Whatever it is I'm sure it will sort itself out but if you want to take your mind off things then why not take another UC job when it comes up" **Boyd new he was playing with fire after Sam's comment earlier that day but he was never one to hold back. Sam released a breath at Boyd's words he didn't know what he wanted, everything that he did want was probably gone all because of him and he now believed what Oliver had said he was an ass and a big one at that. Boyd and Sam sat together at the bar but nothing was said for a while, Boyd left Sam to his thoughts and Sam was thinking over everything that had happened and before he came back. One thing was for certain he had broken another promise he had made and that was to never hurt Andy and yet he had. Boyd had listened to silence for long enough he was just about to ask Sam what he thought until the door of the Penny slammed off the wall and there stood in the doorway was one very angry Andy McNally.

Andy didn't know where she was getting the confidence from as she barged into the Penny and made her way over to her friends who had lifted their heads at the sound of the door slamming. She knew Sam was watching her as she seen him with Boyd when she came in but she walked straight past him, not once making eye contact. She went straight to Frank and asked if she could talk to him in private for a few minutes and he didn't hesitate as they made their way to a quiet corner. Sam saw her walk past and not look at him but he didn't expect her to either, hell he wouldn't look at him. He turned back around when Boyd starting talking again, they both nearly jumped when Andy spoke from behind them;

"**Yeah Sam maybe you should take another job and flirt some more" **Andy said as she eyed Sam with anger and hurt. Sam frowned slightly but then realised she must have heard Boyd's comment a moment ago;

"**It's not what…."** but he was cut off by Andy raising her hand to shut him up.

"**Save it because I'm not really interested I only came here to ask for a week off and to tell you that I've packed a few things but will need to come back at some point for the rest" **noticing Sam was about to interrupt her she quickly continued **"You know I found out a week after you left that I was pregnant and the first thing I did was went straight to Frank so he could get a message to you and get you pulled out" **Sam looked at her confusion written all over his face _"message, what message" _he thought as he never got one. Sam caught Boyd shift slightly but didn't think anything of it as Andy was talking again **"I didn't want to think that the reply you gave was true, that you would put a UC job first before anything important I had to say but now after today I'm not so sure. I don't want to cry so I'll just get this over with" **she past Sam an envelope which she had got this afternoon but never waited for him to speak **"I'll never regret what we had and I'll always love you"** and with that she left not waiting for a response. Sam sat more confused than ever at what she had just said, he looked towards his friends and noticed that the girls were in tears at what they had just seen and heard. Sam looked at the envelope and then he remembered Boyd had shifted when Andy mentioned some message, he placed the envelope on the counter and stood so he came face to face with Boyd;

"**What message is she talking about?" **he asked anger building up inside of him again. Boyd shifted under his glare, he should have known this would have come back to bite him;

"**Look Sammy at the time I thought…" **but he was quickly silenced when Sam launched himself at him and pinned him against the wall. He knew he would have to come clean and just hoped Sam wouldn't lose it **"Frank called me one week after you went under saying that you had to be pulled out because something urgent regarding Andy had come up and he needed you back a.s.a.p." **Boyd heard a gasp from behind Sam and knew it would be his and Andy's friend's but he quickly continued **"But I didn't tell you as I thought it was just her way of getting you back so I said to Frank that you wouldn't be back until the job was finished" **Boyd had just got the last word out of his mouth when suddenly Sam's fist caught his face.

Sam was ready to hit Boyd again but two sets of arms were pulling him back and voices telling him to calm down, it was Jerry and Oliver but he was still fighting against them wanting nothing more than to hit Boyd more. It was Frank that lead Boyd out of the Penny telling him it was best that he left but the higher ups would hear about this. Sam finally calmed down enough for Oliver and Jerry to let him go, as soon as he was free he walked quickly back to the counter of the bar and picked up the envelope. He could feel his friend's behind him watching him pull out a sheet of paper and a note. Sam sat on the stool as he scanned the paper which looked like a DNA report; his heart sank as he read the words;

**DNA FOR BABY MCNALLY/SWAREK**

**MOTHER – ANDY MCNALLY**

**FATHER – SAM SWAREK**

And for the first time in a long while Sam felt tears in the back of his eyes, she was telling the truth and he didn't believe her. He quickly dropped the report and lifted the note that was along with it, opening it up he recognised Andy's hand writing straight away;

**Sam**

**I really don't know what to say to you but I'm just sorry you didn't believe me and you of all people must know how much trust means to me. I will never stop you from being a father to YOUR child and I'll never stop loving you but right now I need space and time to get myself back together again as you broke me Sam. I'll be in touch soon.**

**Love always, Andy**

Everyone in the bar was stunned as Sam Swarek cried, he cried for the simple reason that his stupidity had cost him everything.

**And there you have chapter 4 and I really hope none of you cry. So Sam finally found out about the message that was never past on. I wonder what will happen now the he knows the truth and Andy is gone or is she? Up next Sarah will make an appearance, chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I can't believe how many reviews and alerts I've had for just 4 chapters, so thank you to everyone and thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

He had decided to walk back to their house; sure it was a long walk from the Penny but he just had to clear his head and be on his own for a while. When he reached the bottom of their driveway he really hoped there would a light on showing that Andy was inside but his hope was short lived as the house was in complete darkness, his truck was in the driveway but he knew she was gone as her own car was nowhere in sight. Sam forced himself up the steps and unlocked the door and of course the first thing that would have to hit him as he walked in was the scent of Andy's perfume that seemed to linger no matter if it was a few hours after she had put it on. Making his way towards the livingroom he flicked on the light but stopped dead in his tracks, there sitting on the coffee table was what looked like baby stuff. Sam felt his heart break even more if that was even possible he was sure that his heart was already in a thousand pieces. He quickly walked through the livingroom past the baby things that he felt like were haunting him _"later" _he thought he would look through it later but right now he needed a shower as he made his way to the bathroom. After his shower he made his way back downstairs towards the livingroom and took a seat in front of the coffee table _"might as well get it over with" _he thought sighing as he lifted the folder off the table and opened it up to make a start of what he knew would be a very long night.

Andy dropped her bag inside the door and looked round the suite that would be her home for the next week and at least a bit more until she got something sorted plus the hotel was cheap enough if she had to use it longer she had made sure to pay with cash so no-one would come looking for her just yet she would go back in a week and face everyone then. She collapsed onto the bed and let out a big sigh, it had been an exhausting and emotional day she never thought that the day Sam finally came back would be the day her life came crashing down. For the past 5 months she had waited and wished for him to hurry up and come home so they could finally be a family but after today she didn't think she'd be able to look at him ever again. He accused her of cheating I mean after everything she went through with Luke and she had broken down back then how could he possibly think she could do that to them, to him, she had put hers and his career on the line after what happened with his last UC op surely that in itself proved more than anything she was in this for the long hall. Hauling herself up she thought that it would be best just to have a quick shower and get to bed knowing that it would take a lifetime for sleep to come.

Oliver let himself into Sam and Andy's place as he had knocked on the door three times and didn't get a reply, as he moved through the hall towards the livingroom the sight before him made him stop suddenly, there lying on the sofa sleeping was Sam with a folder spread out across his legs, his left hand holding onto a teddy bear and his other clutching a scan photo and if the redness of his eyes was anything to go by it was obvious that he had been crying. Oliver quietly made his way to the kitchen to make two coffees as he had a feeling he would need all his energy for this conversation. A few minutes later Oliver placed the mugs on the coffee table before poking at Sam;

"**Sam, Sam wake up brother" **Oliver said gently but had to take a quick step back as Sam bolted upright into a sitting position. Sam looked around him confused for a second before his eyes fell upon Oliver;

"**What are you doing here Ollie" **Sam asked in a sleepy tone as he stretched out on the sofa before placing the items he had down on the floor. Oliver looked at him wide eyed for a second before answering;

"**I'm here to talk some sense into you; I mean what the heck was all that about yesterday and last night at the Penny? You let the woman you love walk away and didn't go after her?" **Oliver asked still completely shocked that Sam didn't go after Andy, Sam sighed this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have at this moment;

"**Look Ollie I don't really want…" **but his sentence was cut short but Oliver who smirked at him;

"**You don't! Look Sam what you said yesterday to Andy was well out of order and unforgivable if you ask me, why would you think she would she cheat on you huh? I know about that night Sam I found her the next day crying her eyes out in the locker rooms when she found out at parade by the way that you were gone" **Oliver said looking at Sam trying to keep his anger at bay **"you know she came back that night 2 hours later" **At that comment Sam quickly lifted his head to look at Oliver;

"**She came back" **Sam said more as a statement than a question.

"**Yeah she did she came back after clearing her head ready to say she was sorry but came home to an empty house and you gone for 5 months" **Oliver said sadly before taking a sip of his coffee, Sam swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat;

"**I know I shouldn't have left but at that moment I wasn't thinking straight, she had been acting strangely for a few weeks but now I know why" **Sam whispered as his eyes found the scan photo. They both just sat in silence until Sam spoke again;

"**I never got the message" **he blurted out he had let Oliver know that he would have come back if he had. Oliver looked at him in confusion and raised an eyebrow for him to continue **"the message that Boyd was supposed to give me, if I had got that then I would have been straight back no matter what. You've got to believe me" **Sam said nearly pleading with Oliver but Oliver nodded knowing that Sam would have dropped everything for Andy if he had known;

"**Does she know that?" **he asked **"does Andy know you never got the message?" **Oliver asked gently as he knew mentioning something with regards to Boyd might not go down well.

"**The way she spoke yesterday made me think she believed I didn't but after last night in the Penny she probably thinks I didn't want to see her and gave the reply that Boyd gave Frank" **Sam dropped his head into his hands after that but Oliver heard what came out of his mouth next **"I've ruined everything and lost her Ollie and I have no idea what I need to do too fix it" **and for the second time in the past 24 hours Oliver saw his best friend break down.

Andy had been awake most of the night and now she found herself pacing around her hotel room, she badly wanted to talk to someone but whom? She didn't want to annoy Traci with her problems since she had Leo and she couldn't talk to her Dad as he was away on a cruise and at this moment Sam wasn't even on the talking list. She sat herself down and scrolled through her phone stopping at a name she should have thought of from the start, taking a deep breath she pressed the call button and lifted the phone to her ear waiting for the person to pick up;

"**Hello" **came the calm and warming voice on the other end. There was silence before Andy spoke;

"**Sarah oh god…" **and that's all she managed to get out as the tears came once again.

**So there you have chapter 5 and oh my Sarah will no soon enough. What will happen once she knows the truth and will Sam able to prove that he knew nothing about the message Boyd was supposed to pass on? Find out in chapter 6 that will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't believe how many reviews and alerts I've had for this story, it's to my others and I wasn't sure how it would go but I'm so pleased you are all enjoying it. Thanks as always to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

"_Hello" came the calm and warming voice on the other end. There was silence before Andy spoke;_

"_Sarah oh god…" and that's all she managed to get out as the tears came once again._

Andy had cried for nearly 5mins until she finally heard Sarah's voice again calming her down, Sarah had this way of making everything seem possible or something that was terrible making it seem better in the future that was one of the reasons Andy had called her in the first place. Once she had finally calmed down and assured Sarah that Sam was fine and finally home they agreed that it would be best for Sarah to come to Toronto and have a conversation face to face.

Andy sat in the corner of the café waiting patiently on Sarah who would be angry once Andy had told her the whole story from the very beginning and that would have to be with that awful night 5 months ago. Andy had ordered two coffees and just as the waiter placed them on the table Sarah hurried through the door and as soon as she looked eyes with Andy, Andy could see the worry all over her face. Sarah quickly pulled Andy into a hug before taking a seat opposite her at the table;

"**Andy you've got me worried is everything alright?" **Sarah asked as she grabbed Andy's and but before Andy could pull away Sarah noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring and her eyebrows nearly shot to her hairline, Andy sighed it was now time for the truth;

"**I'll tell you everything but please just listen so I can get it all out and once I'm finished you can talk, ok?" **Andy said pleading as she didn't really want to go through all this more than once, Sarah nodded and gave Andy's hand light squeezed urging her to continue and so Andy began telling the worst story possible. By the time Andy had told Sarah everything that had happened from that awful night 5 months ago up until yesterday she was again an emotional wreck. Sarah however was furious how the hell could her brother do this to the woman he loved and was going to spend the rest of his life with and what was worse he accused her of having an affair and after everything that had happened to Andy in the past with the Luke guy. Andy nearly jumped of her chair as Sarah exploded;

"**That son of a bitch wait until I see him! How the hell can he go about accusing you of that, god sake I know my brother can be an idiot at times but this!" **Sarah was nearly shouting now and it was causing others in the café to look in their direction something that Andy didn't want at all, she took Sarah's hand and pleaded with her eyes to calm down. Sarah nodded straight away knowing what Andy was getting at and mouthed _"sorry" _as she sighed in frustration;

"**What are you going to do?" **Andy asked but she didn't really want to know. Sarah just laughed lightly;

"**I'm going to kick his ass" **and with that she took a sip of her coffee. As for Andy she was grateful for a slight moment that she wouldn't be anywhere near her house with an angry Sarah Swarek.

"_**1 HOUR LATER"**_

Sam felt himself dozing off on the sofa once again clinging to the teddy and scan photo but the sudden thumping on his door nearly had him on the floor with a heart attack, he groaned as he made his way to the door as whoever was behind it wasn't for giving up and he just wasn't in the mood for company. He only had the door half way open but before he even had a chance to see who it was a small petite figure with blonde her barged past him but he knew who it was, it was his Sarah and this wasn't going to be good. And he was right he hadn't put 2 feet through the door into the livingroom as Sarah was on him like a fighting dog;

"**What the hell is wrong with you? You throw away the best thing that has ever happened to you all because you saw her talk to another guy and then accuse her of having an affair and then to top it all off you think that the baby wasn't yours! You're a bigger arsehole than I thought" **Sarah was yelling at him while pacing the floor;

"**How did you find out?" **asked while taking a seat on the sofa, Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face him;

"**How did i….I found out from Andy, yeah that's right she called me early today breaking her heart over the phone so we met up and she told me everything. From the night 5 months ago right up until yesterday" **she was still yelling but slightly quieter as she took a seat in the chair **"I have never seen her so broken and it's all because of one person I never thought would do that. You know something Sam no matter what happens from here out Andy will always be a sister to me and my niece or nephew will always be in my life if you like it or not" **she said speaking directly to him, Sam was about to speak but Sarah held up a hand to stop him **"No Sam I think you've done enough talking so just shut up and listen. You need to fix this but I have no idea how you're supposed too but you have to, do whatever it takes and it doesn't matter how long it takes but you need to fix it. As for Andy just give her the week that she's asked for maybe then you both can sit and talk but you little brother you have a lot of thinking and grovelling too do." **She said as she stood up and moved towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him look up, she could see the tears threatening to fall **"You love her and she loves you and this can be sorted but just so you know I not going back to St Catherine's anytime soon" **and with that she made her way out of the house on the sole purpose of heading straight back to Andy as she wanted to tell her that the stuff she left for him was still where she left it and she noticed the teddy and scan pick sitting on the sofa even though she was livid she still noticed the smallest things.

Sam sat thinking over everything that Sarah had just said and she was right he had to fight and he was going to fight and fix this there was no way he was going to lose Andy again.

**Oh so there you have it Sarah is here and she is livid haha but also hanging around, I know it's not long but I just had to get Sarah in. So up next the 1 week that Andy wanted off has now past and both she & Sam are back at work. How will it go and does Sam finally convince Andy he never received her message? Also what consequences with Boyd face? Find out in chapter 7 that will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW I can't believe I've got so many reviews, alerts and favourites but I'm so glad you are enjoying it! As always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of Andy's week off and went by far too fast for her liking but she had a wonderful time with Sarah, she never pushed Andy into talking just waited for Andy to talk when she was ready and Andy was grateful for that. So now Andy found herself sitting in her car outside 15th division nervous about walking through those doors, she saw Sam's truck parked right next to her as because out of habit she had took her usual spot next to it and she let a small smile form on her face. Walking through the doors of 15th for the first time in a week Andy was glad that it was somewhat quieter than usual, she pushed opened the door to the woman's locker room and spotted Noelle, Traci and Gail already dressed and heading out to the parade room they gave her small smiles in passing. Andy sighed after they left as she just wasn't in the mood to talk to them about everything yet but she wouldn't have much to tell them since they'd probably seen and heard every at the Penny. She made her way over to her locker and nearly fell back onto the bench as what she seen in front of her made her heart quick up in pace, there hanging on the inside of the door was a gorgeous baby outfit with _"DADDY'S LITTE ROOKIE" _printed on the front of the top. Andy lifted it off the door and sat down on the bench clutching the outfit as the tears began to fall, she never noticed the person that slipped out the door with a smile on their face.

Sam walked into the parade room with a small smile on his face as he took his seat next to Oliver, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by his best friend;

"**What's with the smile?" **Oliver asked eyeing him closely. Sam just rolled his eyes at the question;

"**What I'm not allowed to smile anymore" **he asked playing dumb, Oliver didn't need to know that there was a reason behind his smile. Oliver just huffed out a breath;

"**You my friend haven't smiled since the day you come back but I will give you one bit of advice and that's sort it out" **he said as he motioned with his head towards the door. Sam turned to see what Oliver meant; there standing in the doorway looking at him was Andy, his eyes locked on hers for a brief second before falling to her growing belly. Andy looked him straight in the eye and gave him a small smile as she noticed his eyes fall to her belly; she placed a hand over it before walking to the front of the room and taking her seat next to Traci.

It was just after lunchtime when Andy was on her way back to the desk when something caught her eye, taking a closer look she felt the tears build up for the second time that day there sitting on Sam's desk in a frame was the scan photo she had left for him. Andy felt her heart burst like fireworks as the same feelings for Sam all came rushing back at once, they had never gone but if she was to admit it she had missed that feeling all week and she wanted it back. Sam had just walked through the doors and making his way to Frank's office but the sight of Andy next to his desk made him stop in his tracks. He seen her lift the photo frame off his desk and trace a finger over the picture and just that motion gave Sam those butterflies in his stomach that he always got when it came to anything Andy and he'll admit that he missed it but will do everything he can to get that back. He quickly came out of his thoughts as he realised a few people were starting to stare so quickly moved up the stairs to Frank's office.

Andy realised that she had been standing with the picture in her hand for longer than she intended as she quickly placed it back onto his desk but as she did so she knocked over some sticky note pads, bending to pick them up she noticed that the calendar was sitting at the wrong month but what struck her more was the circle around her due date. She quickly placed the pads back on his desk and made her way over to the filling cabinet as not wanting to draw to much attention to herself by standing at Sam's desk, she noticed the blinds where drawn in Frank's room but that wasn't what got her attention it was the voices coming out of it and that's what made her stand closer to the open door than normal. She would recognise those voices anywhere and those were of Sam, Boyd and Frank;

"**Calm down Sammy" **Frank said hoping to keep this under control but that just made Sam angrier;

"**Calm down! I've lost everything because of him" **Sam shouted as he pointed at Boyd who was standing in the corner of the office and had yet to say anything.

"**I thought it was for the best" **but he knew the minute the comment left his mouth it wasn't the right thing to say;

"**For the best and how the hell do you work that out Boyd? My fiancé pasted on a message that was urgent and you thought it was best not to tell me!" **Sam was practically screaming by this point.

Andy felt tightness in her chest as she heard Sam say _"my fiancé" _not ex but still talking as though they're engaged. But what really got to her was the fact she now knew that Sam had never got her message 5 months ago. She was so lost in thought that she missed the rest of the conversation as she seen Sam barge out of Frank's office and straight out of the division but he never noticed her as she was standing off to the side. She seen Sam disappear between the cars in the parking lot and she had no idea what to do so she went looking for Sam's best friend and that was Oliver. She didn't have to look far as she found him sitting at his desk having a sandwich and writing something, she must have startled him as he quickly looked up when he seen her pull up a chair next to him;

"**Everything alright McNally?" **he asked, he could tell by her face that something was worrying her.

"**I overheard a conversation and now I know for certain that Sam never received my message that Boyd was meant to pass on. What do I do Oliver? I know I'm to blame for this too not just Sam but I have no idea what to do" **she was rambling now and fighting back the tears as she looked away from Oliver but looked back when Oliver grabbed her hand.

"**The best thing you both can do right now is talk and everything else will sort itself out but right now talk" **he said squeezing her hand and looking her in the eyes. Andy knew that he was right and that's why she came to him in the first place. She quickly stood and gave Oliver a kiss on his cheek before she practically ran towards the locker room pulling her phone out as she went to send Sam a text.

Sam felt his phone go off in his pocket signalling that he had a text, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment and he was glad he was alone in the patrol car. Quickly looking at the screen his breath caught in his throat as he seen Andy's name in front of his eyes, he quickly opened it and what he read caused his heart to skip a beat;

"_Talk after shift. Love Andy x" _The biggest smile to come over Sam's face all week finally made an appearance; he couldn't wait for shift to be over.

Andy made her way out of the locker room and she felt her heart beat start to quicken, there leaning against the wall for her was Sam with a small smile on his face as he looked at her making her way towards him;

"**Hi I got your text so you ready to talk?" **Sam asked feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden. Andy smiled;

"**Yeah let's go" **she said as she held her hand out to Sam, she saw the surprise on his face and eyes widen slightly **"I still trust you to have my back Sam no matter what but in here" **she said as she points to her heart **"will just take some time" **she said honestly but she knew deep down she would trust him with her heart once again. By the looks of Sam's face that was all that he needed to hear too take Andy's hand in his and lead her out of the station to finally have the talk that could make or break up their future for good. None of the two of them noticed the eight smiling faces standing back watching them leave.

**So there you have chapter 7 and as always I hope you enjoy! So up next is the talk, chapter 8 up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and alerts I didn't expect to get as many as I have. And as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 8**

It was strange that even though this past week has probably been the worst week of their relationship for both of them the drive back to their house was in comfortable silence. Andy was lost in her thoughts thinking about how much she had missed this, this driving home together after work or stopping off somewhere together on the way back to their house, in fact she missed everything with regards to them and she was hoping for it all back. After pulling up to their house Sam shut off the engine but still looked straight ahead he couldn't understand why he was so nervous it was only Andy for god sake but he knew his nerves was more down to the fact that he didn't have a clue what was going to happen after this talk. Andy's hand on his knee made him look at her; she had a small smile on her face as she looked at him before patting his knee and slipping out of the car. Sam sighed as he too got out and followed her up the steps he noticed that she had kept her key to the house as she unlocked the door something he was grateful for.

Andy made her way into the house with Sam following behind she didn't realise how much she had missed the place until now as she walked into the livingroom. Suddenly she felt nervous but she didn't know why as this was her home, Sam sensed she was over thinking;

"**This is still your home Andy so stop over thinking it" **he said gently as he walked past her heading for the kitchen to grab a beer for himself and water for Andy. Andy smiled as she took a seat on the sofa he knew her so well. Sam came back from the kitchen taking a seat beside her but leaving some space between them and placing the drinks on the coffee table;

"**Let me go first, ok" **Sam said looking at her to which she nodded too. Sam sighed this was it and he hoped to god he didn't screw this up too **"I'm sorry, I no sorry isn't enough right now but I am. I don't know what came over me, after that happened that night we fought Boyd caught me at a bad time and I thought you weren't coming back but I wish I had never left, as soon as I started that undercover I knew it was a mistake" **he stopped to gain his emotions, he felt Andy grab his hand and squeeze it giving him the support to continue **"When I came back and seen you with that guy I thought you had moved on and I don't know what I said all the things I did in the car park but I did then and do now trust you I always have and I don't know why I doubted you for a second. I know I said hurtful things, things that I can never take back but I swear if I had gotten your message I would have been back straight away you've got to believe me Andy" **he said pleading at her with his eyes he could see her nodded her head;

"**I believe you Sam i overheard your yelling match in Frank's office today, last week in the parking lot I seen the look of confusion on your face that you didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned the message and I know if you had gotten it then you would have come back no matter what" **she had tears running freely down her cheeks now which Sam brushed away with his thumb still holding her hand with his other. They both fell silent unsure of what to say but it was Sam who broke the quietness first;

"**I want this to work Andy and I want all of it the whole family future, that's if you do too?" **he asked actually scared of what her answer might be. But Andy didn't wait a second before she replied;

"**Of course I want all that and I want that all with you Sam, I always….ow! **Andy quickly shouted and quickly placed a Andy on her bump. Sam though went straight into panic mode;

"**What it is? Is everything alright? Are you in pain?" **he quickly rushed out all these questions as he wasn't sure what was wrong but was startled when Andy started giggling;

"**Sam calm down everything is fine honestly, the baby just kicked" **she said with a huge smile on her face. She took Sam's hand she was holding and placed it over the part of her bump that the baby kicked. Sam felt as though his heart was going to explode with joy at any second and just got bigger as he felt his baby kick for the first time. The smile that took over his face would probably never disappear. They were both lost in thoughts as they continued to feel their baby kick but Andy knew she would have to break this moment up;

"**I need to get back to the hotel Sam before Sarah comes looking for me" **she said sadly, she didn't want to leave but just wasn't ready yet to move back in. Sam's smile quickly disappeared but understood were she was coming from. He pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand to her;

"**Come on I'll drive you back but I'll be picking you up every morning and dropping you off every night until you come back" **he said as Andy nodded and place her hand in his as he helped her to her feet but Andy quickly looked at him serious for a second;

"**My car is still at the station Sam" **she quickly said as they moved towards the front door, Sam chuckled slightly;

"**It's fine we'll get it back here tomorrow sometime" **he said as he quickly locked up and helped Andy into the truck.

They pulled up outside the hotel and Sam suddenly wished she wasn't going in there without him but they still had to rebuild everything between them and he would respect every decision she made to do that, he heard Andy sigh before she looked over to him and caught his eye;

"**I've got my 5 month scan next Tuesday; do you want to come with me?" **she asked gently and she knew what the answer was going to be before he even said if the smile that took over his face was anything to go by;

"**Do you really have to ask that, of course I'll go with you. I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd be" **he got a huge smile in response before Andy turned and opened the door but what happened next shocked Sam, Andy quickly turned back around and placed a kiss on his lips before saying;

"**I love you Sam" **but before he had a chance to reply or come out of his shock she was already out the truck and heading up the steps to the hotel entrance. Sam watched her until she disappeared but as he pulled back out into the traffic no-one would miss the dimpled smile.

It had been three days since their conversation and they were in a great place, their teasing was back and it felt as though nothing had changed apart from one thing something that shocked Andy that morning in parade and she was going to find out why she did it;

"**Sam I'm half day remember I'm finishing in 10mins and going shopping with Sarah" **she said as they sat at the front desk doing paperwork. Sam was busy writing as he replied and didn't look up;

"**Yeah I remember, I'll text you when I'm finished" **and that's all he said as he continued to write. Andy frowned slightly the past few days had been great and it had felt like nothing had happened but since Andy kissed him and told him she loved him, Sam and never mentioned it or done anything either but what he done this morning was bothering her more;

"**Why did you ask to be put on desk with me" **she quickly blurted out but that was all it took for Sam to stop writing and quickly look at her.

"**Because I wanted too, I don't want to miss out on anymore and if that means being on desk with you for the next 4 or so months then so be it" **he stared her straight in the eyes as he said it and Andy could see the truth in what he said but before she had a chance to say anything someone shouted her name across the bullpen, they both turned to see Sarah coming towards them;

"**Hi you ready to go shopping" **Sarah asked as she looked between the two of them. She only heard some bits and pieces about the conversation from Andy but she had told her that Sam hadn't mentioned anything about the kiss or that she loves him and for that Sarah was still mad at her brother;

"**Yeah I'm ready just let me go and get changed" **Andy said as she gave Sam a small smile and headed towards the locker rooms.

"**Ok I'll meet you outside at the car" **Sarah quickly called after her as she headed back outside ignoring the smirk her brother gave her. Andy came out of the locker room 10mins later to find Sam leaning against the wall waiting for her;

"**Hey" **she said as she came to stand in front of him but Sam didn't respond as he quickly pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Once they parted he spoke;

"**I love you too McNally" **he said with full dimples on show and Andy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she quickly hurried out;

"**I'm moving back in today, me and Sarah weren't going shopping we were going to get my stuff and I was going to surprise you when you got in after shift" **she said still clinging onto his vest with her hands, none of them noticed that Sarah was standing outside with a huge smile on her face. Sam opened his mouth to reply but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Frank calling them both into his office;

"**What did you do" **Sam teased as Andy rolled her eyes at his comment, both were still smiling as they entered and noticed Superintendent Peck sitting in Frank's chair but their smiles quickly dropped as they spotted a figure in the corner, it was none other than Boyd.

**Hi folks sorry it's a day later than planned but just means I can have chapter 9 up later tonight. Hope you enjoy chapter 8. I wonder why Boyd is back along with Superintendent Peck. Find out soon hehe. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews and alerts, I can't believe I've had so many. I never thought this story would be as good as everyone says it has been so thanks again to everyone. Also huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 9**

_"What did you do" Sam teased as Andy rolled her eyes at his comment, both were still smiling as they entered and noticed Superintendent Peck sitting in Frank's chair but their smiles quickly dropped as they spotted a figure in the corner, it was none other than Boyd._

Andy felt the anger she had kept locked away against Boyd all come bubbling back to the surface when she seen him standing there in the corner of Frank's office with a smug look on his face and just that look itself caused Andy to explode;

"**You son of a bitch, what's with the smirk huh? You nearly cost us everything just because you were too selfish to pass on an urgent message! You nearly cost Sam a chance at being a father to his child! And you near cost us our relationship" **By this point Andy was right in Boyd's face, the whole division could hear and see everything as no-one had closed the door at this point but what shocked everyone including Boyd was when Andy slapped Boyd's face so hard he nearly cried out at the pain it was at this moment when Sam quickly pulled Andy away from him not wanting her to get into trouble over that piece of trash;

"**Andy you need to calm down before you get into trouble" **Sam said quietly as he made her sit in a chair;

"**Sam's right Andy sit down and relax as it's not good for your baby. Now since we've got that out the way let's get started as to why you both were called up here" **Superintendent Peck said much to the shock of the other 4 people in the room as she never even mentioned about Andy's anger or slap at Boyd much to his annoyance;

"**You're not even going to yell at her or anything for the way she reacted to her superior officer! **Boyd shouted but Superintendent Peck was having none of it;

"**Under the circumstances I'll let it slide you got it" **she said in a tone that had Boyd backing down straight away as he knew he was in enough trouble. **"Now getting down to the point as to why you have been called up here, you've probably guessed that it's got to do with Detective Boyd and yourselves with regards to the phone call that took place in this office 5 months ago and also the confrontation that happened between Detective Boyd and Officer Swarek just over a week ago" **Andy's eyes shot up from looking down at her hands and jumped between Sam and Superintendent Peck, she had no idea what the boss was talking about Sam had never mentioned anything happening between him and Boyd;

"**What confrontation Ma'am?" **Andy asked wondering what was going on; Sam sighed and hung his head he should have told her straight away;

"**It was that night in the Penny when you said you were taking a week off, it happened after you left. Boyd admitted to me that he never passed on the message as he didn't think it was important he thought it was just your way of getting me back. Our friend's heard him too" **Sam said looking straight into Andy's eyes as he spoke wanting her to see that he was sorry for not telling her sooner. Andy sat there staring at him in shock he knew all along and yet still never told her; she had to find out by overhearing a conversation. Frank moving slightly to the side of her brought her back to where she was and she sighed;

"**It's fine let's just forget about it for now" **she said to Sam in a tone that he knew that they would be discussing this later, at his nod Superintendent Peck took that as her sign to continue;

"**Ok so anyway Detective Boyd will no longer be head Detective of the Guns and Gangs unit, this isn't the first time something like this has been brought to my attention regarding messages from loved ones to their partner's that are undercover so as from today there is a space for a Promotion" **she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye as she looked between Sam and Andy who looked at her with confusion written all over their faces;

"**And what does that have to do with us Ma'am?" **Sam asked motioning between himself and Andy. Boyd also looked on wondering why the promotion was being brought up now and why Swarek and McNally were asked here in the first place;

"**Officer Swarek the promotion is being offered to you" **Superintendent Peck said and just like that the office fell silent everyone stunned at what had just come out of their bosses mouth, even Frank as he never knew about this either;

"**No way in hell! **Boyd practically shouted **"Why would you give my job to him, god sake he lost all feelings for undercover work as soon as he set eyes on that rookie!" **Boyd was yelling at this point and Andy was grateful to whoever closed the door as she could see Sam was about to explode and just as she thought that, he did;

"**That rookie as you so nicely call her is the person I love more than anything, going to have a baby with and going to spend the rest of my life with. And she is 10 times the cop you ever will be" **Sam was now in Boyd's face and you could feel the tension building with every passing second;

"**Sam take a walk and clear your head, you can tell Superintendent Peck your decision when you're ready there's no rush" **Frank said for the first time since both Sam and Andy entered the office he told Superintendent Peck he would only step in if need be and that time was now as he didn't want anything to happen with Sam's temper in front of the boss. Sam sighed and stormed out of the office ignoring the looks from fellow officers as he made his way towards the men's locker room. Andy sat there stunned for a second, would Sam leave the division? Would Sam take the job? So many thoughts were going round her head she couldn't think straight;

"**I'll talk to him and let you know" **Andy said as she stood from the chair she was sitting in, Frank nodded and motioned for her to leave and for that Andy was grateful not wanting to spend another minute in there.

Sarah had seen the whole exchange happening from her vantage point just outside the station and was wondering what was being said, just as she stepped foot through the door she saw Sam coming storming out of the office, she called out to him but he just kept walking in the direction of the men's locker room she guessed. Not a minute later she saw Andy come down the steps and quickly hurries over to her;

"**Andy what happened? Sam looks real angry" **Sarah asks as she pulls Andy to the side slightly so no-one can over hear, Andy sighed she had forgotten all about Sarah;

"**God Sarah I'm sorry I forgot all about you being here, he's just angry at Boyd and his stupid comments" **Andy said a bit harsher than she intended but Sarah nodded she had heard stuff from Sam about Boyd over the years and also a lot from Andy the past week so she understood why her brother was angry with that man. Raised voices from behind them caused both women to turn in that direction, Sarah saw who she guessed to be the bosses and along with a man that looked just as angry as Sam and she guessed that to be Boyd. Sarah nudged Andy's arm and Andy caught the mischievous glint in Sarah's eye and wondered what she was up to but shock seemed to take over Andy once again as Sarah called out causing everyone in the station to look in their direction;

"**Detective Boyd" **Sarah called out not fazed in the slightest that the whole division was watching, Boyd turned round and looked confused at the person who had just called out to him; **"Sarah Swarek I believe you know my brother Sam Swarek and my future sister-in-law Andy McNally" **she asked as Boyd just nodded and Sarah continued **"yeah well you're an ass" **and with that she took Andy by the hand and dragged her towards her friends who had burst out laughing, Sarah looked over her shoulder and smirked as she left a gobsmacked Boyd behind.

**Sorry for the delay in uploading chapter 9 but here it is and I hope you enjoy. So what will Sam's decision be and can he and Andy talk things through together? Find out in chapter 10 that will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG over 80 reviews that is by far the most reviews I have had for all my stories. Again as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 10**

Sam paced around the men's locker room trying his best to calm down but there was just something about Boyd that made his blood boil, he heard footsteps enter the room and he just hoped it wasn't Andy as he didn't want to take his anger out on her now that they were finally back on a normal track, sighing he turned but came face to face with Oliver;

"**You want to tell me what happened back there in Frank's office, you look like you could hit something or someone?" **Oliver asked as he took a seat on the bench, he knew better than to push Sam so he just waited for his friend to talk;

"**Just Boyd and his stupid comments" **Sam said sighing as he took a seat next to his friend but Oliver new he wasn't telling him everything;

"**Come on Sam I can tell there's more to this than just Boyd and his comments that's got you rallied up" **Oliver said as he saw Sam shake his head in defeat;

"**Boyd is no longer head Detective of the Guns and Gangs unit, so there's a job offer open and Superintendent Peck said that it's been offered to me" **Sam said as he let his head fall into his hands and placed his elbows on his knees. Oliver was stunned he honestly didn't know what to say, maybe some time ago Sam would have jumped at the chance for a promotion like this but now he wasn't too sure;

"**What are you going to do?" **He asked even though he knew it was a dumb question. Sam chuckled that was the one question he had been asking himself since he left Frank's office;

"**I have no idea buddy but the first thing is that I need to talk through everything with Andy and we can decide together but my gut is telling me to stay at 15****th****" **Sam said in a whisper at the end. Oliver smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder offering some support as the two sat in silence for a few minutes before leaving the locker room.

Andy stood with her friend's and Sarah laughing at how Sarah called Boyd outright without a care in the world, Andy was lost in thought though thinking about Sam and this promotion he had been offered when a voice from behind startled her slightly, turning to the voice that had spoken it was the last person she really wanted to see and that was Luke;

"**What do you want?" **Andy asked she was not in the mood to deal with him at this exact moment. Luke just smirked at her comment;

"**I told you he wouldn't be long in leaving once something came up that he really wanted"** in a tone that said _"I was right all along" he said in a _sort of way which just made Andy angry;

"**What the hell is your problem? Do you really have to intervene in my private life, yes Sam has been offered a promotion but that is none of your business. I love Sam more than anything and I for one will not be stopping him doing what he wants to do. In relationships you work and talk together that's how they go. Not that you would know anything about it!" **Andy's voices was beginning to get louder by this point and it caused a few heads to turn but neither her or Luke spotted the man in question just behind them listening to everything;

"**How can you be in love with someone that ran undercover as soon as things got heavy huh? How can you love someone that said all those things to you only 2 weeks ago, I for one could never do that to the person I love" **Luke practically spat he would do or say anything to get back at Sam, in his eyes Sam took Andy from him even though he lost her all on his own; Luke took his eyes of Andy for a second and that was a mistake as the next thing he knew Andy's hand hit his face full force;

"**You're an asshole, have you forgotten what you did to me! You slept with your ex while engaged to me and yeah what Sam said was hurtful but he's sorry and I know he is and I forgave him but I know for a fact that he would never go out of his way and hurt me, those things said was in the heat of the moment and in the past and that's where it's going to stay" **Andy's chest was heaving with every breathe she took, she was so angry that she just wanted to go and find Sam and get the hell out of here. But what caused her to raise her hand at Luke again was when he burst out laughing but he quickly caught her wrist which was a big mistake because the next thing he knew was that he was pinned against the wall by one angry Sam Swarek.

Before anyone could stop her Andy was right between them grabbing a hold of Sam's arm and begging him to stop;

"**Sam please, he's not worth it. Please Sam" **she was begging and she knew it but she didn't want Sam to get into trouble for starting a fight in the division. Sam looked at Andy and could see the worry and pleading in her eyes as he loosened his grip on Callaghan but just as he went to turn away Luke pushed himself up off the wall and barged into Sam but before Sam had a chance to stop himself from falling back he fell straight into Andy which caused her to fall back onto the floor with a thud.

It's like it all happened in slow motion for Sam seeing Andy fall because of him, he quickly rushed down to her side helping her up;

"**Andy are you alright! Oh god I'm so sorry it was an accident you've got to believe me" **now it was Sam's time to beg he didn't care he wanted Andy to know that it wasn't meant if Luke hadn't had pushed him he would never have fell into her in the first place. Andy grabbed hold of Sam's hands as he pulled her to her feet with their friends standing behind there if they are needed.

"**Sam I'm fine and I know it wasn't your fault, it was that idiots there" **she said angrily and pointing a finger at Luke;

"**What how the hell was it my fault, that just proves that he will hurt you" **Luke said which got a round of shocked gasps from everyone there but what was more of shock than anything was when Traci's fist hit Luke straight on the jaw making him stumble backwards. It was at that moment Frank came into sight and shouted at everyone to get back to work and for Luke to head into his office, through all the commotion no-one noticed Sam slip away towards the exit until Andy shouted;

"**Sam! Sam stop please!" **but her shouting fell on deaf ears as once again Sam walked away only this time he was blaming himself.

**Oh no more drama all thanks to Luke, will Andy be able to convince Sam that it wasn't his fault? Find out in chapter 11 which will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW nearly 90 reviews thank you soooooo much I can't believe I've had so many and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 11**

Sam slammed the front door to their house closed as he made his way towards the master un-suite he couldn't believe he let his anger get the better of him again and this time Andy was pushed to the ground all because of him. Only this time around he was the only one to blame, maybe Luke too but he was the one that fell into Andy knowing that she was there but again he just couldn't help himself when it came to Luke. Turning on the shower and slamming the bedroom door shut he missed hearing his mobile start to ring.

Andy had called Sam's mobile for what felt like the 20th time since he stormed out of the station, she knew he needed some space and she would give it to him so that's how she found herself in Sarah's car pulling up outside the Penny to have a few drinks with their friends but she tried one last time to call him but again only got voicemail, sighing she left a message this time;

"**Sam I know you need space and I'll give you it but what happened back at the station is not your fault it was Luke and I would never blame you. I'm at the Penny with our friend's so I'll hopefully see you here soon and remember I love you" **and with that she hung up, sighing she pushed opened the door to the Penny and just hoped that Sam would listen to her message.

Sam had been out the shower and dressed for the past half hour and it was only now he was checking his phone, 15 missed calls from Andy and 1 voicemail, Sam sighed he had left the station without telling Andy a thing, he quickly listened to the voicemail that had been left. After listening to it; he knew she was right once again when it came to himself or their relationship apart from his sister Andy was the only one that truly got him. He quickly grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and was about to put off the radio when a song he hadn't heard in years start to play, listening to some of the lyrics he knew that he had to say sorry one last time to Andy so they could finally move on from everything that's happened. With a smile on his face for the first time since leaving Frank's office Sam hurried out to his truck and quickly took off towards the Penny. Within 20mins Sam was walking in from the back entrance to the Penny he quickly looked around and spotted Andy and Sarah with their friend's laughing at something Oliver said by the looks of it. He quickly made his way over to the bar and told Liam to take another round over to the table that Andy was at before also telling him what else he needed, Liam just raised an eyebrow but done as Sam asked. Andy was busy laughing at something Dov had said when Liam placed another round of drinks on the table;

"**We didn't order another round Liam" **Andy said looking up at him from her seat.

"**I know you didn't, these are from Sam and he has something for you too" **he said as he pointed towards the stage behind them. Andy's mouth fell open in shock as there on stage sat Sam with a microphone in hand as the song _"Back For Good" _by Take That started to play around the bar;

_I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time_

_Got a picture of you beside_

_Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup, oh yeah_

_Got a fist of pure emotion_

_Got a head of shattered dreams_

_Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did_

_I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong_

_Just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Unaware but underlined_

_I figured out the story, it wasn't good_

_But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory_

_But that wasn't to be_

_In the twist of separation_

_You excelled at being free_

_Can't you find a little room inside for me_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did_

_I didn't mean it _

_I just want you back for good_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong_

_Just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

Sam made his way off the stage and walked over to Andy who was sitting with tears running down her face, Sam was being very open in front of all their friends and that was something that didn't happen very often. Andy had a huge smile on her face when Sam stopped in front of her for the next part of the song;

_And we'll be together, this time it's forever_

_We'll be fighting and forever we will be_

_So complete in our love_

_We will never be uncovered again_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did_

_I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong _

_Just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Whatever I said, whatever I did_

_I didn't mean it_

_I just want you back for good_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

_Whenever I'm wrong_

_Just tell me the song and I'll sing it_

_You'll be right and understood_

_Want you back, want you back_

_I want you back for good_

Just before the end Sam took Andy by the hand and pulled her up so they were standing face to face and he could look into her eyes for the final part

_Oh yeah_

_I guess now it's time_

_That you came back for good_

The song finished and everyone cheered and clapped and Sam pulled Andy in for a kiss, after parting Sam feels the baby kick against him and places his hand on Andy's stomach. Andy is watching Sam's face and sees a look she's never seen before;

"**What?" **Andy asks wondering why he's looking the way he is but Sam being Sam just smirks;

"**Nothing everything great" **he says just loud enough for Andy to hear. Before Andy has a chance to say anything Sarah is beside them and pulling her towards the dance floor along with Traci & Gail. Sam just laughs and shakes his head as he makes his way towards his friends at the table. The guys fell into a comfortable conversation until Oliver leaned in and asked Sam a question;

"**Have you decided what you're going to tell Superintendent Peck?" **he asked just loud enough for only Sam to hear. Sam sighed and looked out onto the small dance floor watching Andy dance and laughing along with the girls. Oliver saw the small smile that came over Sam's face;

"**Yeah I'll tell her tomorrow" **and with that Sam got up and made his way towards Andy, planning on taking her back to their home for good.

**So there is the next part and I really hope you enjoyed it. What will Sam say to Superintendent Peck and what conversation does Traci overhead Oliver and Sam talk about? Find out in the next chapter which will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I can't believe I'm nearly at 100 reviews Thanks to much to everyone and as always to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 12**

Sam was sitting on desk working away and whistling to himself as he waited for his meeting with Superintendent Peck, they had arrived early so he wouldn't be late so that's why he found himself sitting at the front desk 20mins before parade was due to start. Both he and Andy had the whole weekend off and it would be great, Andy was moving back in and they had finally decided to start the baby shopping. Both of them had agreed that they wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise so decided on natural colours for the nursery. Andy was busy talking to Traci in the parade room when Oliver strode past and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sam whistling;

"**Whoa…what's happened to you" **Oliver asks with a tone in which he's pretending to be shocked to which Sam just smirks;

"**What I'm not allowed to be happy, I've have a great weekend ahead and today will be a great day too" **Sam stated with dimples on full show, Oliver just rolled his eyes but before he had a chance to reply Frank's voice could be heard;

"**Swarek, she's ready for you" **and with that he turned and headed back into his office. Sam pushed himself up off the chair and brushed past Oliver who gave him a quick slap on the shoulder in passing, he sighed as he caught sight of Andy watching Sam through the window; making his way towards the parade room he just hoped Sam had made the right choice.

Andy sat in the parade room watching Sam in Frank's office, she couldn't tell how everything was going or what was being said but Sam had told her not to worry that morning that his answer would be best for them and their baby. She saw him shake Superintendent Peck's hand before leaving the office with Frank and heading down towards the parade room. Sam took his usual spot beside Oliver at the back of the room and through Andy a wink before Best spoke to the whole room;

"**Before I start off with the pairings for today I would just like to let everyone know that Officer Swarek was offered a promotion to the Guns & Gangs unit where he would be head Detective on all the UC jobs. After much thought Officer Swarek has turned down the offer and is staying with us here at 15****th**** for the foreseeable future. He has made this decision based on the future of his family" **the cheers that erupted around the room could probably be heard outside in the street but Andy had blanked out everyone around her as soon as she heard Frank say that Sam was had turned the offer down and was staying. She quickly jumped off her chair and practically jumped into Sam's arms as best she could with her ever growing baby bump and that just made everyone cheer louder. Andy suddenly let go of Sam at looked at him with a serious face;

"**You don't have to do this you know, I'll back you with any decision you make. If you want to take the promot….." **but the rest of her words were cut off when Sam placed his finger on her lips;

"**Andy this is what I want, always" **he said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss, they forgot where they were until Jerry shouted _"GET A ROOM" _which brought on fits of laughter from everyone;

"**What, I can't help it if she can't keep her hands off me" **Sam said as Andy rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap on the chest. Frank raised his voice to get everyone's attention but Andy just turned around and leaned against Sam as he wrapped his arms around her and place his hands on Andy's bump as they both listened to the rest of Frank's announcements.

Before Sam and Andy had a chance to blink the morning part of their shift was over with and they were on way to the scan appointment which made Sam excited and scared at the same time. Maybe the excitement was because he was going to see this child for the first time but also nervous because Andy had been before without him and for that he still feels guilty. Pulling up outside the hospital Sam quickly jumps out the truck and helps Andy out before locking up. Andy grabs Sam's hand and squeezes it giving him silent support as she knows he's nervous about the whole thing, she gently pulls him along towards the hospital main doors before entering and making her way towards the reception desk;

"**Hi I have a scan appointment, Andy McNally" **she tells the lady behind the desk who tells them both to take a seat and midwife will be right out. As they took a seat Andy could still tell that Sam was nervous;

"**Sam everything is fine ok I'll be honest with you the day you came back and we were in the parking lot, I had a scan appointment that day but I didn't go in the end after what was said. I put the scan back too today" **Andy said as Sam quickly turned his head to face her, surprise written all over it **"I was prepared to go myself if you still wasn't back from your UC but after I saw you I just couldn't get it done without you being here" **by now she could feel the tears threatening to fall as she seen the look of love in Sam's eyes. Sam went to open his mouth to say something but the midwife calling out Andy's name stopped him; he pulled Andy up along with him and followed the midwife down the hall to the room. Sam sat watching as Andy lay down on the bed and lifted her top up to show off her ever growing baby bump, the midwife placed the gel on Andy's stomach that made her jump slightly since it was cold, Andy gripped Sam's hand as they both turned to face the screen. It only took a few seconds for a perfect image of a baby to show up, Sam noticed the midwife's face frown slightly and instantly thought something was wrong;

"**What? What is it, is there something wrong?" **Sam was panicking and he knew it but he could help but think the worst.

"**There is nothing to worry about sir I'm just going to get another machine" **the midwife said before leaving.

As soon as the door closed Sam stood up and started pacing around room to which Andy rolled her eyes at;

"**Sam would you just sit down there is nothing wrong" **she said sighing as Sam spun of his heel to look at her as if she had lost her mind;

"**You don't know that Andy, I never heard a heartbeat so maybe she's just made up that excuse about the machi…." **But whatever he was going to say was cut off as the midwife came back in with another machine and took her place next to Andy again. Sam cleared his throat and sat back down once again and took Andy's hand. Within a few minutes the room with filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat and it was the most beautiful sound Sam had ever heard. Andy looked over at Sam and saw that he was mesmerized by the screen and was squeezing her hand tighter but she didn't mind, she could have sworn there were tears in the back of his eyes but she wouldn't pull him up about it.

The ride back to the station was in silence and Andy knew that Sam liked silence he hadn't said one thing the whole way back. He parked the truck and as always helped her out before locking up and making their way back into the station, Sam quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek and headed straight for the men's locker room leaving Andy wondering what had happened between the hospital and the station.

**Ahhh I'm so sorry to leave it there, I know I said I was going to have a convo with Sam & Oliver but I felt as though it was a good place to leave it. Just means the story will be longer. But up next will be the conversation, someone overhears but ends up helping. Chapter 13 up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOOHOOO I've managed to get over 100 reviews thanks so much to everyone and keep them coming. As also huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 13**

Sam pushed opened the door to the men's locker room probably harder than he should have as it smacked against the wall with a thud giving the only other person in the room a heart attack;

"**Jesus Sammy are you trying to get rid of me" **Oliver said while placing a hand over his beating heart but when he looked at Sam he couldn't tell he hadn't heard him. Oliver watched as Sam pulled open his locker and pulled out a small black box before sitting down on the bench and letting out a huge sigh. Oliver approached him slowly before taking a seat next to him;

"**Everything ok buddy, I mean you were in a great mood this morning with the scan and everything? Please tell me everything is ok with Andy and the baby?" **Oliver said suddenly realising that something could be wrong. That seemed to get Sam to actually realise that Oliver was there;

"**Andy and baby are fine, in fact the baby is great…oh god Andy probably thinks there's something wrong" **Sam said in a frustrated tone as Oliver looked on confused.

"**What do you mean, she'll think? Sam are you sure everything is alright?" **he said once again as he was slightly confused with Sam's comment.

"**Honestly everything is fine, seeing my child on the screen was the best thing ever but I never said a word the whole ride back and I left Andy as soon as we came back here so she probably thinks there's something wrong" **Sam said as he looked down at the black box in his hands. Oliver sat in silence and left Sam to his thoughts for a few minutes;

"**You know you can tell me anything right it won't get past me" **Oliver said hoping that his friend would open up as he knew there was something else bothering him, Sam nodded gently knowing Oliver was telling the truth and opened up the box that was in his hands to reveal Andy's engagement ring;

"**That day in the parking lot when you seen her throw it back I've kept it in my locker the whole time, everything is finally back on track and yet I still don't know if I should ask her to marry me again or not" **Sam was pouring everything out in the open much to the shock of Oliver but he nodded slightly waiting for him to continue **"I want our child to come into happy family and I want to whole **_**'til death do us part' **_**and everything else that comes along with it but I'm scared that if I ask her too soon then it will all fall apart again and I don't think I would be able to pick myself up again" **by this point Sam was up and pacing around the room willing the tears to stay away as he didn't want to completely break down in front of his best friend.

Traci was standing just outside the men's locker room nearly in tears at Sam's honesty. She didn't mean to eardrop but Andy had told her about Sam earlier and was looking for Jerry to see if he could have a word with him but by the sounds of it Oliver had already gotten him to do it. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there but if she stood there any longer people would begin to stare so she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before pushing her way through the door.

Sam and Oliver spun around when they heard someone else enter the locker room, Sam quickly hid the box in his locker but it was too late Traci had already seen it;

"**You can't say anything Nash, please she'll…..**" but Sam was cut off when Traci raised her hand to stop him;

"**I heard Sam and before you say anything I wasn't listening, Andy told me about earlier coming back here so I thought maybe Jerry could have spoken to you. I was looking for him when I overheard you talking to Oliver and I think it's great" **Traci said her eyes beaming with excitement much to Sam's relief. **"But I need to know that Andy is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with no matter what?" **Traci asked hoping she wasn't pushing too much. Sam caught the double meaning of _"no matter what" _and answered without any hesitation;

"**Yes she is, I love her so much that it hurts sometimes" **he said truthfully and that just put a bigger smile on Traci's face.

"**I'll be right back" **Traci said and before either Sam or Oliver had a chance to say anything she was off back out the door. Sam laughed and shook his head he'll never understand why woman get so excited over certain things. Sam didn't have time to wonder long over the thought as, as quick as Traci had left she was back but this time with Noelle and Gail following behind.

"**I've quickly filled in Noelle and Gail and we're willing to help you out if you want?" **Traci said looking at Sam waiting for his answer. Sam nodded slowly;

"**Yeah that would be great, I so don't want to screw this up" **Sam said as he looked at Oliver who just shrugged;

"**I'm sure Sarah and Zoe would help out too" **he said too which everyone nodded. With that agreed Traci, Noelle and Gail left to start planning on this special event but promised to tell Sam everything and that he got the final say.

Andy hadn't seen Sam since they arrived back at the station since after lunch as Frank had asked him to take over from another officer in booking which left Andy on desk for the rest of shift on her own, she still didn't have a clue what had gotten into him earlier either but she would find out. Exiting the locker room she seen Sam leaning again the wall waiting for her with a smile on his face _"he did look more relaxed than before" _she thought as she made her way towards him;

"**Hey are you ok? You seemed to just space out on me earlier" **she asked as she took his hand and they walked out the station together. Sam smiled at her as they stopped at his truck before helping her in;

"**Yeah I'm great honestly I just couldn't stop thinking about seeing our baby that's all. So anyway I was thinking we could go and start the baby shopping" **he said and he knew he had said the right thing when Andy nodded her head and brought out a huge smile. Sam just laughed at her excitement as he climbed in the truck and took off towards the baby store.

Walking through the front door of their house the first thing that hit them was the smell of food and it smelled wonderful which means it could only be one person and that was Sarah. Sam said he would take all the bags upstairs and have a shower before coming down to join them. Andy made her way into the kitchen and noticed that Sarah was busy texting;

"**Secret admirer you're not telling us about" **Andy asked which made Sarah jump slightly as she never heard them coming in.

"**I wish it was just a friend from St. Catherine's" **Sarah said brushing it off easily but turned so Andy couldn't see the small smile form on her face. Andy went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before sitting down on the stool at the counter listening to Sarah hum along to a song on the radio.

"**So did you get some stuff?" **Sarah asked as she turned to face her at Andy's nod she continued **"Great so what happens now I mean you and Sam seem to be in a great place, are you going to still marry him?" **Sarah asked gently not wanting to push. Andy nearly choked on her water at Sarah's question and stared at her too see if it was a trick question but seeing the look on Sarah's face she knew it wasn't;

"**I never meant to throw the ring back at him that day but after the things he said…..but to answer your question I would marry Sam in a second, if he asked me tomorrow I would. I love Sam and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" **Andy said without hesitation and Sarah could see it was the truth before she had a chance to say anything Sam called out to Andy from the livingroom and Andy quickly made her way to him leaving Sarah with a smile on her face.

Sarah made sure that Andy was out of sight before getting her cell phone and sending a quick text, she didn't have to wait long as her phone bleeped to alert her of a new message and her smile got a big bigger. Her smile pulled out the Swarek dimples even more as she heard Sam and Andy laughing from the livingroom _"yeah things are defiantly looking up" _she thought.

**Oh who did Sarah text and what is everyone up to without Andy knowing? Well find out in chapter 14 which will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but it's been a busy weekend haha but thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, can't believe I have over 100 but I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 14**

It had been one whole week since they had been for the scan and started on the baby shopping, Andy couldn't be more happy everything was finally back to normal with her and Sam well almost everything. Andy sat in the livingroom waiting on Sam to come home from work he had been called in earlier that morning, she sat looking at her finger the finger where her engagement ring was supposed to be but in that heated moment between them she threw it back and how she regretted it every day since. She still couldn't believe that she threw it back at him, as soon as she done it she knew it was a mistake but she was that angry with what he had shouted at her she just done it without thinking. Thinking back to the strange conversation she had with Sarah in the kitchen just a week ago about would she marry Sam and stuff she said yes without any hesitation but did he want to ask her to marry him again after what she had done? That thought alone brought on the threat of tears but she managed to keep them at bay.

Sam walked into the house after covering at work and the first thing he realised that it was too quiet, slipping off his shoes and leaving his bag in the hall he made his way to the livingroom and stopped in his tracks. It wasn't the sight of Andy sitting on the sofa that stopped him; no what stopped him was what she was doing. She was sitting there looking at her ring finger and rubbing it gently with her thumb and that brought out a small ache in his heart and thinking did she want to marry him? He guessed that he should do what he always told her and stop over thinking everything if what Sarah had told Traci was true then he couldn't wait for the surprise in store for her very soon. Sam realised that Andy didn't even know that he was there because she hadn't even turned to him so he cleared his throat to get her attention. Andy nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clear their throat as she quickly turned to see who it was;

"**Sam you nearly gave me a heart attack, I didn't even hear you come in" **she said placing a hand on her beating heart as she pushed herself up off the sofa and walked towards him. Sam just smirked;

"**You looked like you were lost in thought. Everything alright?" **he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Andy sighed and rested her head against his shoulder;

"**Yeah everything's great" **she said as he looked up at him and gave him a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes Sam noticed. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before pushing her towards the stairs;

"**You and me are going to go and get ready and head to the penny to spend some time with our friends" **he said as they walked up the stairs, Andy turned her head slightly to protest but was cut off by Sam **"And don't argue, in a few months we won't have much time for ourselves for very long so might as well make the most of it" **he said as they entered their bedroom, he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Andy with a smile on her face.

Just over an hour later Andy found herself in the parking lot of the Penny with Sam, she looked around nothing seems different but her gut was telling her something wasn't right. She looked at Sam who had just locked the truck and frowned slightly;

"**Seems quiet like its closed" **Andy stated as Sam just smiled at her.

"**Just because you can't hear the music Andy doesn't mean it's closed and plus it's a Saturday so why would it be closed on a Saturday" **Sam said as he took her hand and starting walking towards the entrance. He stopped just outside before placing a hand on the small of her back;

"**Ready?" **he asked as he guided her in front of him ready to go through the door, Andy just gave him a confused look;

"**Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" **she said as she placed one hand on the door, she missed the smile that came over Sam's face but heard him mumble something like _"no reason" _before she pushed the door open.

Andy had only just put her feet through the door and nearly fell back into Sam's chest in shock as a round of _"SURPRISE" _from everyone in the Penny. As she looked around she saw all of their friends and family. She felt Sam's hands grab her waist holding her steady as he push her slightly the rest of the way in, Andy felt the tears fill up at the back of her eyes when she read the banner above the bar _"HAPPY BABY SHOWER AND CONGRATULATIONS" _she wondered why the word congratulations was there but she put it down to the baby. She quickly spun around to face Sam and she didn't realise how close they were until they're faces was only inches apart;

"**You…you knew" **Andy managed out as she was still shocked with what she had seen. Sam just looked lovingly into her eyes;

"**Of course I knew, if I didn't then I know for a fact that you wouldn't have agreed to go out if anyone else asks and besides I have my ways of getting you to do things" **he said seductively and wiggled his eyebrows for extra which got him a playful slap across the chest as Andy quickly gave him a kiss before wondering off to see everyone.

A few hours had past and by now Sam was getting nervous, he couldn't understand why but he was more nervous this time round than he was the first time, the only thing he could put it down too was that he was scared that with everything they had been through that she would say no. He was lost in thought until he seen a figure sit next to him at the bar;

"**She'll say yes you know" **Sarah's voice said next to him. She could read her brother like a book and knew what he was thinking.

"**How can you be so sure I mean after everything that's happened I don't know if now is the right time" **Sam said knowing that the best person to spill to apart from Andy was his sister, Andy and Sarah were probably the only two people that could read him with anything. Sarah sighed and gave his arm a light squeeze;

"**She loves you and believe me if you two weren't supposed to be together then what happened a few weeks ago would have been the end" **and with that she got up and left Sam to his thoughts. Sam new that Sarah was right as usual, if he and Andy weren't supposed to be together then what happened back a few weeks ago at the parking lot would have been enough to break them but somehow they came through it together and better.

Andy was busy laughing along with Traci, Gail and Sarah when Sam's voice talking through a microphone caught everyone's attention. She turned around to look but was taken aback when she seen him kneeling down in front of her on one knee;

"**Andy we've been through a lot these past few weeks and I know most of it was down to me but we got through it together and have come out the other side stronger and better. Andy McNally will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" **Sam was looking her dead in the eyes as he spoke the whole time; his hands were shaking as he waited for her response. Andy had tears running freely down her cheeks and couldn't stop the smile that overcame her face and she quickly nodded and replied;

"**Yes, yes and yes" **she said as Sam slipped her engagement ring back onto her finger and everyone cheered and clapped around them, there probably wasn't a dry eye in the place. Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Andy said yes. He quickly got to his feet and pulled her up with him, pulling her in for a passionate kiss not caring about anyone else around them. This was what he had always wanted and he would never do anything to break it up again.

**Well there you have it and on again I'm afraid to say that this is the end but don't worry there will be a sequel! Off now to start my new Hawaii 5 0 fan fic but be back with another RB soon.**


End file.
